Likely life or lovely life
by Alexia1607
Summary: Austin and Ally are friends like for ever but is there something that can destroy their friendship? Or transform it into something else...? Check out: new problems, new characters and new relationships.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my first story. It's about Austin and Ally and it's called: "Likely life or... lovely life". You can read the tittle how do you want, I mean this "likely" thing.  
I'm not from English-speaking country, so I'm really sorry for any mistakes in grammar, vocabulary and for awkward words. Please comment and tell me what you think about the story. Hope you like it.  
Alexia^^  
1  
*at Sonic Boom*  
Ally:*sits behind the counter, reads a book*  
Trish:*walks in* Hey Ally  
Ally:*keeps reading, doesn't pay attention*  
Trish: Ally!  
Ally: Shhhh. I'm reading one last page.  
Trish: Ok...*whistles*  
Ally: Please.  
Trish: Ok, ok...  
Trish: Are you ready now?  
Ally: No.  
Trish: Now?  
Ally: No.  
Trish: And n-?  
Ally: Trish!  
Trish: What?!  
Ally: Can you please give me two minutes?  
Trish: Fine...  
*two minutes later*  
Ally: Finished! *smiles, closes the book* What do you want?  
Trish: Do you want to go with me to the food court?  
Ally: Sure.  
Trish: I know that you're busy but- Wait, really?  
Ally: Yeah, I've got to return this book, so I'll go with you to the food court AND library.  
Trish: Ok, lets go.  
Ally: Dad, I'm taking a brake!  
Ally's dad: Ok sweety!  
*after eating at the food court Ally and Trish go to the library*  
Trish: Ally, you know that Dallas works here, right?  
Ally: Yes, so...?  
Trish: I don't want you to behave strange.  
Ally: Don't worry. I'm totally over him *sees Dallas and blondie girl hugging, stops walking, gets jealous*  
Trish: Ally? *sees Dallas with the girl and notices that Ally's jealous* Sure you're over him.  
Ally: Fine, maybe I still have a little crush on Dallas.  
*Dallas and that girl stop hugging, she stands next to him behind the counter*  
Trish: Keep calm, just go and return the book.  
Ally: Right, just go and return the book*sighs and goes up to Dallas* Hi, I'm here to return this book.  
Dallas: Hi Ally *smiles*  
Thanks.  
Ally: So, who is this pretty girl next to you?  
Dallas: Oh, meet my sister Christy.  
Ally:*relieved* Hi Christy. I'm Ally.  
Christy: Hello Ally, nice to meet you.  
Dallas: Ally, how are you?  
Ally: Fine, I've just finished song for Austin.  
Dallas: Grea-  
Christy: Austin as Austin Moon?!  
Ally: Yes, I'm his songwriter.  
Christy:*screams* So very very nice to meet you! I love him! Could you arrange meeting with him for me? Please! Could you?!  
Ally:*little shocked* Yeah, sure. You can come to the Sonic Boom tomorrow afternoon.  
Christy: Thank you, thank you, thank you! *hugs her then runs out of the library*  
Trish, Ally and Dallas: Ok? *they hear a sound of hit*  
Christy: I'm okay!  
Trish: I'll go to her *follows Christy*  
Dallas: Yeah, my sister is a big fan.  
Ally: Tell me about that.  
Ally and Dallas:*laugh*  
Ally: Well, I gotta go *about to go away*  
Dallas: Wait! *grabs her wrist* Would you go with me on a date?  
Ally:*shocked* Ummm... Sure *smiles, happy dance inside*  
Dallas:*smiles too* So, I'll pick you up tomorrow at six.  
Ally: Ok, I'll be waiting at Sonic Boom.  
Dallas: Great. Bye  
Ally: Bye *walks out of the library*  
*the next day at Sonic Boom*  
Trish:*walks in* Hey Ally!  
Ally: Trish! Guess what?!  
Trish: I don't kn-  
Ally: I'm going on a date with Dallas this afternoon!  
Trish: He asked you out?  
Ally: Yep *hugs Trish*  
Trish and Ally:*jumps holding hands*  
Ally:*stops, frowns* But Austin...  
Trish: What's with him? You're just friends, right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! So, I'm going to add a new chapter now. I know I was supposed to do it after a few reviews, but: Firstly, I know it wasn't my best introduce so I want to make it up for you; secondly, I have some free time and the new chapter already done; and at last but not least I have one comment :) Thank you so much; you made me really happy! :))) And thanks for AwkwardGirl16 for following :)**

 **So I guess that's it.  
Hope you like it.**

2  
Ally: And partners. And he would be mad becouse he would think that I won't care about his career anymore.  
Trish: Calm down Ally. We both know Austin and I am sure that he will be okay with that.  
Austin:*comes from nowhere* Be okay with what?  
Ally and Trish: *jump* Austin! Don't do that again.  
Austin: Fine. But be okay with what?  
Ally: Dallas is taking me on a date... Please don't be mad, I know you can think that I won't care about your career anymore but I will care becouse it is important to me too and-  
Austin: Ally!  
Ally: What?  
Austin: I'm okay with it. I know that you will never neglect my career on purpose.  
Ally: *hugs Austin and he hugs back* See, Trish...  
*they all laugh*  
Austin: So you're going on a date with Dallas?  
Ally: Yep.  
Austin: At last. I thought you're gonna behave awkward around him forever.*smiles* And I'm really happy for you.  
Ally: Thanks Austin. You are the best best friend ever.  
Trish: Hey!  
Ally: The best boy best friend ever.  
Trish: Better. Ally, you must get ready for your date.  
Ally: Right, let's go.  
*at the time of the date in Sonic Boom*  
Trish: Ally, you look amazing!  
Dez: Yeah, she looks nice.  
Ally: Thanks. Where's Austin?  
Austin:*walks in* Hey guys! *sees Ally* Wow, you look great!  
Trish: I know right.  
Ally: Thanks. So Austin, Dallas has a sister and she's your big fan.  
Trish: Really big.  
Ally: And I let her meet with you today.  
Austin: It's fine.  
Dallas:*walks in with Christy* Hello guys. Wow Ally, you look great!  
Ally: Thanks Dallas.  
Christy:*runs up to Austin and hugs him very tight, then pulls away and calms down* Hey Austin *flirty smiles*  
Austin:*raises his eyebrows* Hi...  
Christy: Christy  
Dallas: So this is my sister. Ally are you ready?  
Ally: Yeah, let's go. Bye guys!  
Everyone except Ally: Bye!  
*Ally and Dallas walks out of the store*  
Austin: So... Christy, do you wanna watch a film with us?  
Christy: Us?  
Dez: Yeah me, Trish and Austin are gonna watch a film upstairs.  
Christy: Oh, ok. Can I sit next to Austin? Thanks.  
Austin: He- never mind.  
Trish: Well, let's go.  
*with Ally and Dallas*  
Dallas: We're gonna go to the movies.  
Ally: Seems fine.  
Dallas: So Ally, why do you like me?  
Ally: What does make you think I like you?  
Dallas: Well, you behave strange around me and you're on a date with me. *smirks*  
Ally: Right *laughs* Well, your hair, eyes and smell. You're kind and cute.  
Dallas: Wow. That's a lot of resons *smiles*  
Ally: And you, why do you like me? I know you do becouse you took me on a date.  
Dallas: You're so beautiful.  
Ally:*smiles, blushes* Really?  
Dallas: Oh yeah. So which film do you wanna watch?  
Ally: I thought about a romance movie.  
Dallas: Nooo... I want an adventure movie.  
Ally:*disapointed but doesn't show it* But-  
Dallas: Two tickets for this adventure movie, please. Thanks. Ally, come.*puts arm around her and walks with her in the cinema room*

 **Ok, so the second chapter is done! As you see, it's kind of a script. I don't know if you like this way or not but I write the story and if you want to know what will happen next, you have to deal with it ;)**

 **Please review and follow, because it's really important for me :)  
Alexia^^**


End file.
